1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cameras using flash units.
More particularly, the invention relates to a coupling arrangement for releasably coupling a flash unit with a camera.
2. The Prior Art
Some cameras come with a flash unit permanently built in; other cameras use flash units which are detachable and are connected to the camera only when an actual need for flash illumination exists.
In connection with the latter type of camera it is known to provide so-called "shoes" on the camera and on the flash unit. When one of these shoes is inserted into the other with a straight-line pushing motion, the flash unit is coupled with the camera.
Modern high-performance flash units are relatively heavy. Because of this weight there is a danger that the two connected shoes may tilt relative to one another and interrupt the current path that is automatically established through these shoes or through contacts on them. Because of this, the use of such shoes in connection with high-performance flash units has become rare and screw couplins are being employed instead. These provide a more reliable (tilt-free) connection. However, to engage and disengage the coupling is now more time-consuming since the movable part of the coupling must be turned to engage or disengage the threaded connections. In many instances the time required for this is simply not available, and a never-to-be-repeated scene (e.g. snap-shot of a child, of an animal, of disaster in the making) is lost.